


Dancing in the Rain

by 4Kennedy



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Rock Concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imaginary rock concert can be just as much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt was 'rock concert'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.  
> Beta read by the fantastic lanalucy

Red was looking out a window, watching a group of inmates in the yard. “What do those idiots think they’re doing out there in the rain?” Red wondered, her Russian accent heavy.  

It was raining buckets, but no one seemed to care. Instead everyone was jumping around, laughing and dancing, even though there was no music. Some took on the roles of musicians, pretending they were holding a guitar, playing keyboard or beating with imaginary sticks on invisible drums.  

Gloria came up beside her. “Drama class,” she replied with a shrug. “It’s supposed to be therapeutic or some shit. Today’s rock concert.”  

Red huffed, “Fools” but continued to watch. “It’ll be their last rock concert when they catch pneumonia and die a slow, horrible death.”

Vause played the air guitar, headbanging.   

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit? Give them some slack, huh? Let them have fun. It’s damn hard to come by around here.”  

Red observed Poussey dancing wild and free, head rolled back, enjoying the rain on her face. Vause gave up playing the guitar.

They gyrated toward each other, hands intertwined, and danced together. They both looked carefree. Then the way they danced changed, became charged with sexual energy, their bodies rubbing against each other until Vause leaned in and kissed Poussey, just for a second. Poussey smiled wildly, grabbed Vause, and pulled her in for another, deeper kiss.  

Red snarled, “Yeah, they have fun all right, I can see that.”  

The End


End file.
